Messers Padfoot and Mooney lessons in the heart?
by Amylou11987
Summary: what if in the marders foutrh year of hogwarts things change that where twin sister Jay and Sara come in watch as they turn hogwarts on its head and have capture there hearts captured by two of hogwarts most sough after guys siurs/OC Remus/OC James/Lilly


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (so I don't have any rights or make any money to Harry Potter or writing these fic's) but I do own Sara and Jay but Sara is based off my friend and Jay is based on me! also the rating may go up in later chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oi Sara hurry dads going to be pissed if where late," called a girl with Jay black hair with electric blue streaks called to her sister as they ran down the street, dodging people, with her sister a little behind Jay.

"I'm coming Jay keep your hair on," Sara called back, she had long brown hair.

"Well you know what he's like when we're late," said Jay with a slight shudder as she remembered what had happened the last time they was late, she didn't want that to happen again in a hurry.

"Well were nearly home now and with five minutes to spear," said Sara linking arms with Jay and Jay pulling Sara along to give her that extra bit of speed she needed.

As the two girls round the corner they saw a sight that would stay with them forever, there in their front garden where six people all dressed in back and two of them were holding their father up by his arms.

"J-ay what's going o-n?" strutted Sara griping Jay's arm tightly as she looked at the shocking sight of their father's face covered in bruises, normally they was the ones covered in bruises not their father.

"I don't know Sara, I think father may be in trouble with his debts again," sighed Jay, their father always used the money from the government to gamble, buy alcohol and cigarettes while they was left with nothing.

**With the girl's Father and men in black:**

"Where are the girls? Tell us and we may let you live!" said one of the people in black.

"I already told you they should be home any minute," spat the girl's father angrily, those girls where more trouble than they were worth even with the money he was getting for having them.

"You pitiful muggle, you don't deserve to live Avada Kedavra," the same man said while pointing a stick at the girl's father.

The two girls saw was a blinding green light and their father falling to the floor like a drag doll.

"All of you fan out and search the area, the Dark Lord wants them found before the order turn up," said the man who had killed their father and seemed to be the leader.

"Yes sir," the other men in black said and then they suddenly disappeared.

"Jay what the hell just happened?" cried Sara as she clinged to her sister, totally frightened.

"I don't know…come on we best see if he's okay," Jay said a she pointed to the unmoving figure of their father on the ground.

"I don't know Jay, I think we should just get out of here in case those guys come back," said Sara as she lightly tugged on her sister's sleeve.

"I think it's safe, they seem to have gone," said Jay opening the gate.

"Is he…" asked Sara with a whisper.

"Yes he is, come on we need to grab our stuff and get the hell out of here," said Jay heading towards the house, she knew when there was a chance for freedom and she wasn't going to pass it without trying plus she had to look after her sister more than ever now their father was dead.

"Not so fast girls, our Lord want a word with you," called one of the people in black.

"Shit Sara come quick," called Jay as she got the door open.

"Not so fast Stupefy," called the person in black the light hit Sara in the black and she crashed the floor."Sara! What the hell have you done to her!" screamed Jay as she ran over to her sister and checked her over.

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out, Stupefy," called the person so quickly that Jay could react but the last thing she remembered was a high pitched laugh.

**To be continued?Okay that the first chappie done sorry it's so short! Hopefully the others will be longer as always reviews are loved!!!!!!!**


End file.
